


Three's a Party

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP- porn without plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome- M/M/M, Trans Lance (Voltron), bc keith has dimension powers, one of the keiths is implied to be trans, technically keith/lance/au keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: He intertwined his fingers nervously, looking to the wall by Keith. "I'm in a-a mood. Do you think you could... pull something out of a pocket for me? Something to help me feel better?" He looked back at Keith's softened expression. "Please?"Keith stared at him for a moment in consideration, then finally nodded. "I mean, I couldtry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey this au's pretty fun to write maybe I should come up with a story for i-  
> brain: write smut  
> me: why  
> brain: you Gotta  
> so this idea's been in my head since I uploaded sharply shot, and I've been writing it since  
> so if you want more details on how keith's powers work, check it out!  
> this is my first time writing smut with a trans character, so I apologize if I got anything wrong  
> enjoy!

Lance liked to think he was pretty used to weird shit by now. He lived on a ten thousand six hundred year old alien spaceship leagues more advanced than anything on Earth. He piloted a giant robotic sentient being who could sense his thoughts and could combine with four others like it to make the 'most powerful weapon in the universe'. That was just the top of his list. If he wanted to, he could literally go on for hours.

So he thought he was pretty desensitized to weirdness. Anything the universe could throw at him now just rolled off his back.

At least, most of it did.

Some things were harder for him to ignore. Like Shiro, his idol back at the Garrison and pretty much everything he used to strive to be, ignoring him when the team was coming up with a plan for some mission. Every minor mistake he made would poke at his psyche for hours after they happened.

 _Why did you do that, huh?_ it would ask. _You know, this is why the others don't take you seriously._

_Well, this and like a million other reasons, """Sharpshooter"""._

_You didn't seriously expect anyone else would think that's what you are to the team, right? They know you far too well for that. They all know what you really are._

_An example._

_And not the good kind, like Keith was in piloting back at the Garrison. No, he's leagues better than you can ever hope to be. But more on that later. You're the bad kind of example. Someone the others point to and say, 'Well, at least I'm not like_ that.'

His brain was practically an expert at beating him up with those kinds of thoughts by now. World Champion for 19 years running. Being a part of Voltron just gave it a bigger arsenal to fire at will. It was merciless about it, too, kicking him while he was down and pouring salt into every fresh wound.

One good thing about it, though? It gave him plenty of practice at covering it all up. Years ago, he figured it would be better for everyone involved. If he broke down and opened up to someone, that would just be another box of ammunition to shoot at him later. So he'd figured he'd just save himself the trouble and just not do it at all. It was an unhealthy as hell way to go about life, but he got pretty good at it. Fake it 'till you make it.

If he convinced everyone else around him that he was fine, he could convince himself for a couple hours.

Thankfully he didn't spend _all_ his time hyperfocused on his self-hatred. Sometimes the voice in his head pointing out every mistake he'd ever made actually gave him time off to relax. Usually while he was flying Blue. Who had time to focus on that kinda stuff when he was at the helm of the best Lion? Certainly not him.

But not all the quiet moments were spent with her. Sometimes, after an exhausting battle, he could convince Keith to just relax with him in one of their rooms. Their relationship was still pretty new right now, and it still felt a little bit weird thinking of him as his boyfriend, but just hanging out with him usually chased the voice off for a little while. 

Right now was another one of the quiet moments. They were in Lance's room, pieces of their discarded pieces of armor littered on the floor. He could pick 'em up later. He was a little busy at the moment.

He was too busy lounging on his bed, his head seated on Keith's lap and feeling Keith's covered hand in his hair. They were both still sweaty and still in their skintight (and a bit uncomfortable) undersuits. He knew they probably needed to change soon, but he _really_ didn't want to get up right now. His limbs were heavy from both the relaxation and the heavy fire they'd been under about an hour ago. Not to mention the way Keith's fingers felt on his scalp made his legs feel like jelly. He's pretty sure if he tried to get up right now, he'd just fall to the floor and look like an idiot.

_You mean you'd look like you usually do?_

He huffed out a slight breath, letting his eyes flutter shut. Not right now. _Please_ not here, not now.

 _Why_ not _here? Why_ not _now?_

'Cause he's kinda busy right now, jackass. Come back later.

_Oh, you mean you're busy with the boyfriend who's out of your league?_

Real original. How long did it take to come up with that one? A couple days? A couple weeks?

_About as long as you've been dating him. You know it's true. Ignoring it isn't going to make it go away. No matter what you've tried to fool yourself with, you know he's still better than you in every possible way._

That's not true.

_Oh, I'm sorry, which one of you has universe-bending superpowers? Which one of you was friends with Shiro before Voltron? Which one of you was considered one of the best pilots the Garrison's ever had? Who had to run off into the desert just to barely get you a spot as a fighter pilot, huh? Refresh my memory, would ya?_

...Keith.

_That's right. I'd say you're only second rate compared to him, but that would just be giving you too much credit. You're more like seventh rate. And one of these days, he's going to wake up and realize that. And then this is gonna all be over._

_So enjoy it while you can, 'cause it's probably not gonna last long._

The hand in his hair stilled. He let his eyes open to meet the sight of Keith staring down at him with obvious concern. His hair was still tied back in a messy ponytail, his complexion covered in a dull shine and his thick eyebrows furrowed.

"Lance?" He said, his voice a little bit scratchy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lance lied easily. This was a little routine he'd done plenty of times before. "Just tired."

Usually, that would be the end of it. Whoever asked him would usually either shrug and continue what they were doing or look concerned but not ask anything else for the moment. He expected the second one to be the case here. Not many people liked prying too much after that. He guessed Keith wouldn't buy it, but he hoped his boyfriend left it alone.

He should've known better, to be honest.

"Lance," Keith's voice was soft, fingers going back to gently massaging Lance's scalp. He felt like melting on the spot. "You don't have to tell me what it is, but don't lie to me." He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Lance's forehead. His long bangs tickled his cheeks. Dark violet eyes met dark blue. "...Okay?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Silence settled between the two after that for a bit. It was comfortable, both going back to what they were doing before. Lance watched Keith reach his hand through a pocket, enveloping the hand and popping with the same static energy it always did. It looked like his hand had disappeared into thin air, replaced by a wrist edged with a shifting white line. A second later the hand emerged again with a ratty brown hardcover book. The moment his fingers left, the pocket shrank and popped out of existence like it was never there in the first place.

It got his train of thought on a certain track.

It let Keith pull stuff out of another dimension- which only became confusing if you talked to Slav about it for too long. He was pretty familiar with Keith's powers by now, but the implications of them always popped up in his mind in the middle of the night.

He always saw Keith's end of using his powers. But what happened on the other side? Did anyone ever see just a random hand slip into existence, grab at something, and slip back out? Did Keith take from different universes every time?

The one time he tried asking Keith, he just shrugged. _"You know about as much as I do."_

But now, a different one was worming it's way into his head. He could feel himself slowly sinking into the abyss of the empty mood that usually followed the voice in his head. He felt warm, but hollow. He was happy for now, but it was slowly floating out of his reach.

The powers responded to the wants of people around them. Usually Keith, but it responded to Lance's as well.

"Keith," he finally spoke up, looking up at Keith reading the book he'd pulled out of the pocket. "Can I... ask you something?"

Keith stopped, folded the top corner of the page he was on, and closed the book. His eyes flickered back to Lance. "Sure," he said. "What is it?"

Lance hesitated for a moment. How should he ask this?

He intertwined his fingers nervously, looking to the wall by Keith. "I'm in a-a mood. Do you think you could... pull something out of a pocket for me? Something to help me feel better?" He looked back at Keith's softened expression. "Please?"

Keith stared at him for a moment in consideration, then finally nodded. "I mean, I could _try."_

Lance watched attentively as his boyfriend closed his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed, scrunching close together while his mouth tightened into a thin line. His hand reached out, stretched out and searching. It took a moment to find what he'd been looking for. The pocket quickly overtook the hand. He moved the hand around, seemingly looking for whatever his powers had in mind for him.

And then he suddenly stopped. His concentrated look quickly melted, replaced by wide-eyed surprise. Then apprehension as his arm moved to slowly pull whatever he'd grabbed into this dimension.

Along the edges of the magic, Lance noticed something new.

Dark purple fingers wriggled in the small spot inbetween Keith's arm and the white energy. They gripped it and started to move, slowly but surely opening the pocket even more. It was a slow process, but Lance was enraptured the entire time. He watched as the opposite hand came in clasped in Keith's. He watched the pocket tear open wider and wider, allowing it's passenger easier access through. He watched them stagger through, landing on their knees at the side of the bed. The pocket disappeared. The figure panted for a couple seconds before they looked up at the two slightly above them.

Two pairs of the same-colored purple eyes met. The air was still as Lance looked between the two. It was like seeing the side view of a mirror, both sides almost a perfect reflection of the other.

There were only two differences: Keith on the floor was wearing a Blade of Marmora outfit, a slight mix between what Ulaz wore and the skintight suit Keith had come back from their base in. And something Lance noticed faster than he'd like to admit- his hair was different. The bangs were about the same, but the rest of his hair was short. Instead of reaching his shoulders, this Keith's hair didn't reach past the nape of his neck.

Remember when Lance mentioned he was used to weird shit by now?

This was one hell of an exception.

The stillness lasted a couple more moments before the Keith on the floor smiled. "...I'm guessing this is new for you two, huh?"

His Keith nodded slowly.

The other one finally let go of his hand, using it instead to help himself stand up. He examined the room around him curiously. "Huh," he heard him mutter. Then he looked back at the two. "You know, this is kinda new for me too."

Finally Lance found his voice. "...What do you mean?" He asked. "This is only 'kinda new' for you? Do you make dimension-hopping a habit or something?"

The other Keith seemed to find that funny, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, actually," He said matter-of-factly. "It's kinda my job." His gaze landed on Keith. "But I've never been in a universe where I have the same powers, let alone had that version of me actually _help_ pull me through a tear." He raised a brow, stepping closer. "So why did you do it?"

"I, uh..." His Keith was obviously still in shock.

"He was trying to help me," Lance filled in for him. "He was reaching for something to... help me feel better. And you just kinda... showed up."

Non-mulleted Keith nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see." He looked to Lance. "So you're one of _those_ Lances."

"...Excuse me?" Keith finally snapped out of it, voice edged with a warning. The hand in Lance's hair stiffened, grip much harsher than it was a few seconds ago. "What the hell do you mean by _that?"_

Other Keith held up a placating hand with a neutral expression. "I didn't mean that in a bad way," he explained. "I meant that it's very common in different universes for Lance to be like he is,"

Lance braced himself for an insult.

"An amazing individual who sees the worth of everyone except himself." The hand in his hair calmed back down.

"...Oh." He heard his Keith breathe out.

"So," he saw a mischievous glint spark up in the other Keith's eyes as they roamed over to Lance. They were half-lidded, darker, almost... seductive. He felt a bit of heat rush to his face under the new gaze. "You want to feel better," he glanced to Keith. "And your powers thought I was the answer to his problem." Another step closer. Other Keith's legs brushed the side of the bed now. The two Keiths exchanged looks. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

His Keith let out a small smile. "I think so." It didn't take long for Lance's brain to catch onto the hints they were willingly putting down. The heat dove deeper down his body at the thought. His Keith looked down at him. "Do you want to...?"

"Yes," he breathed out. Both of them seemed satisfied with that answer. 

His Keith moved out from under Lance's head, leading it instead to the pillow a few inches away. The hand went from it's spot in Lance's hair to the zipper of his undersuit. Lance watched his face as the zipper slowly dragged down to reveal more of his skin. Nervousness and excitement fluttered around in his chest as Keith's eyes feasted upon the sight of Lance's revealed skin.

He wasn't too self-conscious about his body; at least, not anymore. He'd accepted it years ago. Most people were cool with it, Keith included.

But no matter what, there was always that little bit of doubt lingering in the back of his mind. Like the first time was a fluke, and Keith would suddenly decide he wasn't fine with Lance's features anymore.

Those doubts were quickly squashed by hands roaming under the suit, soft eyes looking down at the torso they slowly bared like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Lance shifted his shoulders up, letting Keith take the dark grey fabric off until it lay at his sides. Further down by his legs, he felt the bed shift under new weight. But he didn't focus on that too much. 

He was busy looking at Keith straddling his torso, knees pressed into the bedsheets. Covered hands roamed smooth skin carefully. They didn't even hesitate at Lance's two thin scars.

 _"God,"_ Keith said, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "You're gorgeous," he could feel the zipper going further down. "You know that, right? You're the most selfless," Chapped lips pressed against his. He bent his legs up and opened them to the other Keith, who quickly situated himself between them. His Keith pulled away after a few seconds to continue. "Bravest," the same lips pressed against the side of his neck. Lance lifted his hips for a few seconds, allowing the other to shimmy the suit off his hips. He felt something hard press against his abdomen. Keith let out a slight gasp, lips parting against Lance's skin. He parted from it after a couple seconds to speak again. "And kindest person I've ever met."

_Ha, doubt it._

Shut the fuck up.

_Oh, real original. How long did it take to come up with that?_

A hand cupping his face snapped him back to reality. Keith was looking down at him with concern. A pang of guilt struck him. His boyfriend was trying to do something special for him, and here he was, fucking it up.

_As usual._

"...Why do you think that?" Lance finally asked. It was a question that had been plaguing the back of his mind ever since they started dating. The hand that had been working on getting the suit off his legs stopped. "I-I'm not... like the others. You've all got something that makes you special and important to the team, and I'm just..." He blinked away the tears edging his eyes. "The jokester. The fuckup. Inútil." He leaned into Keith's touch, putting a hand on his. "I just... I don't know what you see in me."

He squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the moment the facade would drop. The moment when Keith came to his senses, realized Lance was right, and it would all be over. Or he would at least see Lance wasn't worth all the trouble.

_It was nice while it laste-_

"Do you want to?"

Lance opened his eyes to see his Keith looking back at the other one. "...What do you mean?"

"I mean," the other Keith rested a gentle hand on Lance's bare thigh. "I've seen what you can do, Rosales. Not a lot of people can pull off a shot like you did back on the prison ship. If it wasn't for you, the mission would've been a failure. And," his voice grew softer, his eyes staring at the wall like he was reliving a memory. "Neither of you would be here right now."

His Keith looked back at him with a look of mild surprise. "That's what happened back there?"

"Kinda," Lance said with a shrug. "I just... got lucky, I guess."

"Really? And what about shielding Coran from the explosion?" Other Keith moved to lie on his stomach as he finally pulled the undersuit off Lance's legs. "It would've killed him, you know. But you saved his life." His hands rested on Lance's outer thigh with a light grip. "If you hadn't protected him, he wouldn't be around to talk the Princess out of her father's illusion during the malfunction. And, once again, neither of you would be here."

His Keith nodded and looked back at him. "Exactly," he said. "What about that? Is that 'just getting lucky', too? 'Cause then you must be the luckiest person in the universe."

"Well," he said with a small smile. "I already knew that." Lips started to work on his thighs, switching between lightly biting down and kissing the marks they must've been leaving behind. It helped keep the coiling heat in the pit of his stomach going. "But I dunno-" a little burst of pain made him groan. "What I was think- _IIng,"_ another difference between the two Keiths- the other one's teeth were a hell of a lot sharper. After that particular bite, though, they were a lot more careful. "Back then. I just... acted."

Keith smiled. "That's what I mean," he said, moving Lance's face to his own. "You didn't even need to think about it. Not everyone would've done that."

Huh. He never... thought about it like that before.

"Or the plan you came up with back on the Balmera?" He continued. "You're smart- not in the way Pidge and Hunk are, but you don't need to be." They leaned closer together, right up to where Lance could feel his boyfriend's puffs of breath on his face. "The team doesn't need another Pidge, or Hunk, or Shiro, or..." His eyes flickered in the direction of the non-mulleted version of himself. "Me." Then they were back to Lance in all their deep adoration. "But we sure as hell needed you. And we always will."

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but then two things happened to shut him up.

1- he felt something warm and wet poke at his folds, prying through them slowly. He could feel other Keith's bangs tickle his skin. It sent a nearly overwhelming rush of pleasure up his spine, and he probably would've made a very loud and embarrassing noise...

2- ...if his Keith hadn't swallowed it in an open-mouthed kiss. It was sloppy and still very inexperienced, kinda like their first time. But this kiss mirrored their current second- slower, tentative, almost... loving. Their first time had been rushed and all hands trying to get each other off before an alarm went off or one of the others walked in.

But this time? It felt like they had all the time in the world. Everything and everyone else faded away, leaving only this room. This moment. This experience. The soft feeling making his heart beat just a bit faster when they separated but stayed close. The heated knot slowly growing more and more taut with every second the other Keith kept going. 

He wasn't going to last very long like this.

"Keith," he said breathlessly, hands moving to bury themselves in his boyfriend's wonderfully messy hair. "Can I tell you something?"

Keith nodded, going in for another kiss. Lance happily obliged. His hands clutched at the somehow silky locks surrounding them, wrenching a muffled groan from Keith's throat that was music to his ears. Keith bit down on his bottom lip, and for a moment, Lance was pretty sure he saw God.

Death by Keith. In this context- what a _great_ way to go.

Both their lips were probably a bit puffy by the time they pulled away again, but Lance didn't care. He knew he was toeing the cliff's edge, looking down at the dark waters beckoning him to their depths.

Before he could say anything, he fell and let the sea embrace him.

It took a second for sensations to start bleeding back in for him again. The wet heat between his legs was gone, with only a tingling and a slight throbbing feeling left behind. He felt Keith panting and saw his face shining with sweat.

"Do you want me to...?"

Keith shook his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "No," he said. "I-I'm good." He looked back to his other self now sitting at the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over the side. "What about you?"

"I can take care of it," he said. Lance noticed he didn't have a bulge in his suit like his Keith did. Huh. He stood up. One finger reached out, cutting a vertical straight line through the air. A white shifting line popping with energy followed the finger like it was pencil lead on paper. He stuck the rest in the open the pocket wider to allow himself access. With one foot in, he looked back at the two. "Just happy I could help."

With that, he fully stepped into the pocket. The energy closed behind him and disappeared once again.

Lance stared at the spot for a moment before he remembered what he was going to say.

"Keith," he said. "I love you."

Keith's eyes widened at that, lips parted slightly. He was obviously caught off-guard. "I..." He paused and bit his lip. "I-i love you too."

They met each other halfway, soft and slow and so sweet they might get cavities.

And then their smell registered in his mind.

Lance pulled away. "We should shower."

Keith nodded. "Yeah," he said breathlessly. "Good idea."

"You know," he gave Keith his signature smile. "We'd save water if we went in together."

Keith let out a breathy laugh. "I like the way you think."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
